<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apart by NegativeDiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693736">Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva'>NegativeDiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, Cliche, Cyberpunk, Kinda, M/M, Parallel Universes, Steampunk, Very Poor Plot Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A screen, a universe and even time made them be apart...<br/>Rentaro wondered if one day he and Miki Nozomu can ever live together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miki Nozomu/Atago Rentaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosM/gifts">KaosM</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to do at least something with it, so here is a very cliche thing I've done with the Cyberpunk! Rentaro x Steampunk! Miki<br/>I hope you all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's just for a few hours that I can enjoy this soft touch...<br/>
It's just for a few hours that I can feel his warmth...<br/>
<br/>
I've fallen in love with someone across the screen. Someone across an entire universe. Living in different worlds, and even so, I was able to fall for someone like this.<br/>
<br/>
That big computer Janome had built in that secret room has a purpose all along, his research had gave him for a split of seconds a vision of a blonde boy and this was enough for him to want build an entire system to watch over the other earth.<br/>
<br/>
I was attracted as well to keep watching...<br/>
<br/>
Turning on in the vision of a boy, I discovered by accident the monitor that Janome kept watching... The room feeling so different from the vibrant neon that was so common in my side. He busily put down things on the room until his eyes noticed the blue light coming from his side... He was able to see me as well, it wasn't one sided.<br/>
<br/>
It was scary at first, he felt so terrified, but with time we were able to form a proper conversation... And more... We were able to become friends...<br/>
<br/>
He was the first, he kept saying how he wished he wanted to see me and in his eyes I could see the melancholy of being apart by that screen, but then I soon realized that my wish to cross this universe barrier wasn't only by curiosity...<br/>
<br/>
<em>I wanted to see him.</em><br/>
<br/>
Janome Shiki was able to finish a machine that would connect the two worlds, however, you could visit it only for a few hours. He had his own intentions, that was clear, but I wanted to go for mine too...<br/>
<br/>
Since then, we've been meeting. We've been seeing each other like we never saw.<br/>
<br/>
I was able to know the world he lived in, the amusement park he worked at and even his own technology, that worked so different from ours, but had the same complexity.<br/>
<br/>
He wanted to come see my world too, and he did. He felt static with the technology looking so different, a child when using a touch screen for the first time and amazed with holograms that they never had.<br/>
<br/>
With this we knew more about each other, we learned to love even more each other, but it felt for such a short time.<br/>
<br/>
Laying down with him on my chest, I caressed the light brown hair of the boy who soundly slept. I've programmed this as a different date... It's only holograms, but he had always spoke about open fields and a not so brownish sky... I've sought it on history books and pictures of those sort of places popped up as existing in our world hundreds of years before, now everything was tall buildings that created the night sky aspect...<br/>
<br/>
This felt new... Even if it was just for a few hours, for only a few hours I wanted to enjoy this sensation... The sensation of a new place where we can be together... A new place for me and him...<br/>
<br/>
A place where I can live with Miki Nozomu....<br/>
<br/>
I saw the sleepy eyes of him opening with a smile. It felt the right time... So I approached him a bit and our lips were touched... I don't want this moment to end...<br/>
<br/>
I want to be able to live with him forever like this... If only the universe could let us be together...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>...</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Renren!!!" What sounded like a faint voice in the start now was very clear, his headphones were taken off from his head together with his headset.<br/>
<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"I was worried!! Don't do this again!!" The sudden hug of Miki Nozomu woke him up to reality, he was almost sure the boy was crying while hiding his face on his shoulder... "You didn't hear me and all of sudden you started crying! I got so worried!"<br/>
<br/>
"Crying?" He touched his cheeks and a bit of wetness was felt... Ah, yes... He was crying...<br/>
<br/>
He was testing the new VR headset that Ginko had bought him a week or so and was just resting in his room with so many things to do. Rentaro heard from Janome Shiki and Kagemiya Kei about this new game at class and he decided to give it a try. Right on the same day he wanted to try it, he called Miki Nozomu for it, but the boy had prepared an entire day with Merry Panic, Sanzensekai and Akira to go to this new amusement park that Akira had got tickets for them. Good for him, no Akira meant no bothering for the rest of the day.<br/>
<br/>
And so he started playing, without watching the hour pass by, the story of the cyberpunk game felt so immersive that at some point he even felt enough relaxed to take a nap while in-game... He couldn't remember why he cried, but well... Now Miki was back... And somehow he felt a bit of relief to see he was there... He wondered why...<br/>
<br/>
"Let's go, you probably didn't ate at all, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Don't make this face. I ate my meal bars."<br/>
<br/>
"That's not enough!"<br/>
<br/>
Both of them stood up and before they could walk, the older one took Rentaro's hands in his. It felt warm... It felt soft... It felt like a weird Deja Vu sensation... With this, he suddenly felt attracted and pulled to the brunette and without thinking twice Rentaro let their lips touch in a very sweet and innocent kiss that surprised both he and Miki, their faces died in red with this weird movement from Rentaro.<br/>
<br/>
"Eh?!"<br/>
<br/>
"... Don't mind it. I just... Let's go already, Miki Nozomu!"<br/>
<br/>
Miki couldn't explain what exactly Rentaro had in mind, but one thing he was sure of... He really loved him and he was sure Rentaro loved him back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>